


200

by beware_of_you



Series: 200 [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: 200 spoilers, AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emily would die for JJ, F/F, Heavy Angst, I am so sorry, I wrote this in like an hour, Violence, mentions of torture, this is the last thing people expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beware_of_you/pseuds/beware_of_you
Summary: Emily would do absolutely anything for JJ...
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Mutual pinning - Relationship
Series: 200 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798711
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	200

She's running down the long, dimly lit hallway by Hotch's side, Rossi and Blake breaking off from them last minute and going down a separate hall. Her gun is drawn, finger on the trigger as they come across a closed door.

Everything seems to happen in slow motion.

She catches Hotch's eyes, his slight nod as his other hand grips firmly on his weapon. She steadily holds her gun in one hand and forcefully pushes the heavy steel door open, drawing her gun up to deliver a fatal blow. It's Hotch, however, that fires the shot that ends Tivon Askari's life before he can plunge the blood covered blade into his next target's abdomen. He falls to the ground with a loud, audible thud, knife clanging across the concrete like a rock skipping on a pond.

The sight of JJ hanging limply by her wrists, breathing sobbing past her lips, trembling with silent tears streaming down her face makes Emily's blood run cold. Blue eyes murky with tears and shadowed with defeat meet hers, voice croaking as she sobs out, "Emily."

There's not even a pause when the older agent flits over to her side, her hands gently, but firmly grasping onto the blonde when Hotch flips a switch that lowers her down. "Shh, It's okay, it's okay. I got you," she coos softly to the tormented agent, who gasps through her sobs, "I knew they'd call you. I knew it."

Gently stroking her face, Emily briefly turns to Hotch when she hears a set of keys jingling. She catches them easily on her awaiting palms, steadily and quickly removing JJ from her shackles. "God, you're freezing," she voices the concern out loud, helping the blonde steady herself.

Doing a once over on her has Emily nearly seeing red: her hair is a mess, wet and sticking to her forehead, her lips are blue and bruised, her shirt is raised and sticking to golden skin littered with bruises and burns. Her jaw clenches when she notes the button popped off on her pants, how they dip down to expose the jut of her hips.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," JJ insists with a wheeze, brushing off Emily's concerns with a wave of her hand. "Please, help Matt," she begs, wrapping an arm around her waist as she manages to control her breathing. Her eyes flood with tears again as she looks at the man bleeding out on the floor, "He's hurt."

Hovering her arms by the blonde's sides for a few seconds, Emily finally relents when another small sob falls from JJ's lips. She's quick to go over towards Hotch and Section Chief Mateo Cruz. 

Falling to her knees, she unlocks the shackles on his wrist, adrenaline pumping through her veins as Hotch presses down on his wound. "He's losing a lot of blood. We need an ambulance now," he says to her quietly.

All she can do is nod; they had called for one on the way over to the warehouse. They were coming as quickly as they could; she and Hotch both know that. The BAU unit chief is just voicing his concerns out loud.

Matt gasps and winces when Hotch presses down more firmly, shaking off his concern with a shake of his head. "We're going to get you out of here," Hotch murmurs softly, briefly turning his head towards Emily. "How's JJ?"

"She's..." She pauses, heart nearly stopping when she turns around and sees an empty space where the tortured agent had just been.

"She's headed to the roof to go after Hastings," Mat says quietly, closing his eyes briefly and swallowing hard, causing himself to wince. When he opens them again, he looks at both of them seriously. "It's personal for her."

Without even looking over at Emily, Hotch says, "Go. I got him," he swears firmly.

It's all the motivation she needs to get up and run out the door, gun at the ready.

She's not even sure of the way to the roof, so she follows the sound of voices and gun fire. She briefly spots Rossi and Blake down a side hallway, barely managing to step over the man they had just gunned down before she finds the ladder access to the roof.

The only thought running through her mind was to make sure JJ was safe, to ensure that nothing would happen to her. She's running around feeling like a chicken with its head cut off when she manages to spot a flash of gold at the opposite end of the roof.

JJ ducks behind an air conditioning unit, panting hard with the gun she grabbed back in the room down at her side. She pops open the chamber when it empties, glancing back when she feels a strong, familiar arm wrap around her waist and pull her further behind the blockade.

Shooting her head around the corner, Emily fires wildly at the rapidly fleeting Michael Hastings. None of her shots connect; she's riding an adrenaline rush and he's hundreds of feet away. The only saving grace seems to be that his chamber is empty as well, as he throws it off to the side in dismay before scaling up another ladder.

When her own chamber empties, she briefly meets JJ gaze and nods firmly. "Go. I got your back," she swears like her life depends on it.

They run quickly over to the same ladder, JJ scaling the structure with Emily not far behind.

They both catch up to Hastings, working like a well oiled machine to take him down.

JJ's fist connects with him first, and even when she falls when he retaliates, Emily is right behind her, delivering a solid kick to the man's frame and a few blows with her fist. One particularly precisely aimed punch connects with her jaw, sending down on her knees and making her head spin.

JJ had gotten up at this point, exchanging rapid, harsh blows to whichever body part she can reach: his face, his shoulder, his jaw. They're nearing the edge of the building, though JJ can barely notice over the sound from the blades of helicopter, the absolute rage she feels for this man who she was supposed to _trust_ all those years ago.

It's not until Hastings falls off the roof, until he pulls on her sleeves to take her with him that she notices.

Gasping out, she lunges and grips on to the edge of the building tightly. Her face floods with relief when she feels small, but strong hands grab onto her wrists. "I got you," Emily calls out to her. "I got you."

Standing up carefully and heaving in a fluid motion, Emily brings JJ back over the building's edge and into her arms.

The blonde falls into them so easily, it almost feels natural. Her whole body trembles from the wind on the top of the building and from the adrenaline rush that is slowly starting to dissipate from her body. She hurts all over, and her head is _pounding_ , but she's finally safe.

Emily clutches onto JJ like she's a lifeline, her own body wracking with tremors. She had just come _very_ close to losing the one person she cares most about in her life _twice_ in such a short amount of time. Holding her in her arms is a reassurance that she's real, that she had just made it to the roof's edge in time.

She doesn't know how long they stand there like that, just holding each other. At some point, she had given JJ her jacket and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Emily..." JJ finally murmurs, lifting her head from the brunette's strong shoulder. The start of her voice feels like the beginning of a conversation about what just happened, about what she just did and Emily doesn't want to hear it.

"You don't have to say anything," the older agent swears quickly, because honestly she would do _anything_ for this woman without hesitation. She doesn't _need_ thanked for saving JJ's life when she would do it again and again in a heartbeat.

"Just... shut up for a second," the blonde demands softly, but firmly, bringing a finger up to the brunette's lips.

Stunned, all Emily can do is nod mutely.

"I thought I was going to die back there," JJ admits softly, easily. With her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of her neck, Emily feels too distracted, too dumbfounded to question why the blonde sounds so pessimistic.

"It made me think back on all my former life decisions, how my life has played put and forced me to ask myself some difficult questions..." JJ trails off, and suddenly her face is _so_ close to Emily's.

The roof no longer feels like an arctic tundra, but like a warm oasis. Everything feels _so_ warm; JJ's hands on the back of her neck, her breath ghosting over her lips, her _fucking_ body.

And yet, all Emily can force herself to do is stare back at the broken agent turned sly minx in a matter of a few seconds. Forcing herself to swallow, her hands to remain on JJ's hips, and her voice to steady, she croaks, "Did you find the answers you were looking for?"

"I was hoping... you could provide those answers," JJ practically purrs, leaning in so that there's only an inch of space separating their lips.

Emily just dumbly nods, closing her eyes in anticipation.

"Emily..." JJ coos, lips brushing Emily's just barely. "I need you to tell me where Hotch is."

Emily freezes, the oddity of the question stopping her in her tracks.

She forces her eyes open and looks at JJ with a deeply confused frown. "What?" she asks quietly.

"I need you to tell me where Aaron Hotchner is, Emily," JJ repeats in a surly tone, fingertips trailing up the buttons of her shirt.

Blinking quickly, Emily feels her palms start to sweat, and she's finding it harder to swallow. "What? I... He came in with me," she insists breathily. "He's in the warehouse with Matt... He was getting Matt to an ambulance!"

"Why won't you tell me where Hotch is? Don't you trust me, blackbird?" JJ coos with a small pout.

Emily stumbles away, blinking her tears away rapidly as her heart rate picks up. Her head is spinning, her stomach churning with nausea. She pushes JJ's hand away when she reaches out for her, shaking her head quickly. "No...No! You _saw_ him come in with me!" Emily cries out, tears starting to build in her eyes. This was like the story of Adam and Eve, a tale as old as time. JJ was the snake and Emily was Eve, tempted only by her seductive looks and smooth, silky voice.

"He shot Askari and let you down from the ceiling! He was... He was right there with me..."

JJ doesn't look offended, or even hurt by Emily's rejection. In fact, there's a hint of a smirk playing on her lips as she tilts her head to the side. And when did her voice get so quiet, like an echoed whisper of an evil viper in her ear? "Emily, you need to tell me where Hotch is."

"He... He came in... with... me..."

It hits Emily like a fucking freight train, the fragmented memories swirling around her head like a merry-go-round: the car crash, the sickly, sweet scent of the hallucinogenic, the sharp stinging of glass as he drags her from the car's broken windshield.

Covering her face with her hands and pressing her palms firmly against her temples, Emily sinks down to her knees and sobs out. Gasping through her sobs and rocking back on her heels, she murmurs repeatedly, "He came in with me... He was right there with me... He came in with me..."

\------

  
Peter Lewis pulls his head away from Emily Prentiss, standing up from his crouching position he had taken in front of her.

He had figured that this would have been the perfect situation to finally break the hardened agent, to get her to confess the ware a-bouts of Agent Aaron Hotchner and his son Jack. But it seemed as if even _this_ tactic wasn't exactly working.

Breaking Emily Prentiss down to get her confess was proving to be a lot more complicated than he had ever anticipated.

"You're certainly a bit stubborn. It's going to take a lot to break you," he whispers to her in his eerie, almost childlike voice. Smiling secretly to himself at the trembling, sobbing agent shackled to the ground, he hums. "But that's quite alright. I do love a good challenge, after all."


End file.
